


One Color

by bnhaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnhaikyuu/pseuds/bnhaikyuu
Summary: Desde cedo é ensinado nas escolas sobre as almas gêmeas e como existem tipos diferentes dessas. Os casos mais comuns eram os de marcas, onde as pessoas destinadas teriam desenhos ou falas em lugares iguais de seus corpos e como explicava a professora, esses demorariam um pouco mais para se encontrar. O segundo mais comum era o do fio vermelho que os ligava; esse fio vermelho poderia ficar invisível por toda sua vida, até o encontro de seu amado, ou poderia ser visível desde o começo, dependia muito e não existia uma explicação do porque disso. O terceiro caso não era exatamente fácil de encontrar, como diziam os livros, mas na sociedade atual, casos de pessoas que não conseguiam enxergar as cores antes de encontrar sua alma gêmea eram cada vez mais encontrados. O quarto e último tipo de alma gêmea era onde não conseguiria enxergar uma cor em específico; por exemplo, se seu amado fosse loiro e você moreno, não conseguiria enxergar a cor amarela.Akaashi Keiji não consegue enxergar a cor dourada.





	One Color

Desde cedo é ensinado nas escolas sobre as almas gêmeas e como existem tipos diferentes dessas. Os casos mais comuns eram os de marcas, onde as pessoas destinadas teriam desenhos ou falas em lugares iguais de seus corpos e como explicava a professora, esses demorariam um pouco mais para se encontrar. O segundo mais comum era o do fio vermelho que os ligava; esse fio vermelho poderia ficar invisível por toda sua vida, até o encontro de seu amado, ou poderia ser visível desde o começo, dependia muito e não existia uma explicação do porquÊ disso. O terceiro caso não era exatamente fácil de encontrar, como diziam os livros, mas na sociedade atual, casos de pessoas que não conseguiam enxergar as cores antes de encontrar sua alma gêmea eram cada vez mais encontrados. O quarto e último tipo de alma gêmea era onde não conseguiria enxergar uma cor em específico; por exemplo, se seu amado fosse loiro e você moreno, não conseguiria enxergar a cor amarela.

A atual sociedade era dividida em quatro regiões — Marks, Red String, Colorblind e One Color. — Essas regiões eram separadas por número de habitantes, por isso, Marks era a com maior território e ficava no Norte. O Leste é habitado pelos Red String, que possuíam o segundo maior número de habitantes e assim, o segundo maior território. O Oeste tinha terras contadas para cada um de seus habitantes, onde todos viviam felizes e sorrindo, os Colorblinds. Por último, em uma única cidade pequena e precária do Sul, se encontravam os One Color que era a menor população, não chegando a mil habitantes.

Akaashi Keiji não consegue enxergar a cor dourada.

Com apenas dez anos, Keiji foi levado da grande população dos Red String até os One Color. Seu Teste da Alma, — um grande formulário onde perguntava sobre tonalidades de cores, se possuía uma marca estranha no corpo ou se costumava ter a sensação de um fio amarrado em seu dedo, ou se conseguia o ver. — foi feito antes da hora por conta de seu pai ser o rei da região.

Obviamente, seus pais esperavam que ele também fosse um Red String, contudo, o mesmo destino que os uniu, também fez com que o filho deles fosse um One Color. Aquilo não os agradou, óbvio, e sua mãe até optou por mentir, dizer que ele era um Red String e pagar para alguma pessoa se casar com Keiji. Essa ideia foi ponderada por longos meses, mas no final, seu pai decidiu que seria injusto com essa pobre moça que teria que abrir mão de seu amor para lhes trazer conforto e com aquilo, em uma noite tempestuosa, com milhares de raios e trovões que balançavam a casa luxuosa deles, Akaashi se despediu dos pais com lágrimas nos olhos e entrou em uma carruagem que o levaria até seu novo lar.

A viagem levou dois dias e não houve nenhuma pausa e por fim, quando chegaram até o Sul, Keiji teve certeza que fora esquecido completamente.

A região dos One Color é rural, com campos médios e casas de madeiras pequenas. A cidade é apenas uma praça, onde as casas escuras formavam um círculo. No seu interior, a praça com bancos e uma grande árvore de carvalho era o único meio de diversão. Os campos cercavam a cidade e todos eram obrigados a trabalhar se quisessem sobreviver. Havia apenas uma lanchonete, uma biblioteca e uma igreja e os três eram dirigidos pela mesma pessoa: Takeda Ittetsu.

Takeda é um homem gentil e carinhoso. Seus cachinhos pretos estão sempre muito bem cortados e arrumados com bastante gel. Os olhos castanhos, cobertos por um óculos de armação preta, são gentis e lembram biscoitos de chocolate. Sua alma gêmea, Ukai Keishin, havia morrido há três anos com cirrose, e desde então, ele não conseguia enxergar a cor castanha. Ele foi aquele que abrigou Keiji em sua casa, que era a parte de trás da igreja e o apresentou Tsukishima Kei, que havia nascido ali e fora abandonado pelos pais quando eles fugiram.

A amizade de Keiji e Kei foi algo que aconteceu naturalmente. Ambos trabalhavam na igreja, limpando o chão e fazendo pães. Eles não eram muito de conversar e tinham o amor por leitura em comum. Eram poucas as vezes que Kei perguntava como era o Red String e Keiji fazia uma força para se lembrar de sua antiga casa. Depois de chegar até One Color, Keiji não conseguia se lembrar direito de sua antiga moradia e apenas sabia que era filho do rei porque nos primeiros anos, recebia cartas de sua mãe.

Ao passar dos anos, o contato foi sessando. As cartas começaram a chegar menos e conter cada vez menos informação. Keiji não se importava com o que acontecia no Red String, pelo menos até os guardas reais baterem na sua porta em uma manhã gelada.

As manhãs no One Color sempre eram geladas, assim como as noites. A neblina alta e densa cobria toda a praça e juntando com o cenário verde das árvores longas e grossas, parecia até um filme de terror. Logo após as nove da manhã, a neblina começava a se dissolver e os primeiros raios de sol passavam por entre a vegetação, tocando a grande placa — que para Keiji era preta e branca, deixando claro que era dourada — e informando aos cidadãos que o dia seria quente. 

Quando Keiji abriu a porta naquela manhã, com a cabeça ainda zonza por ter ido dormir tarde, seus olhos mal puderam acreditar no que viram.

A guarda real. Bem ali. Na sua frente. Na sua casa.

Fazia anos que ele não via nenhum soldado com aquela vestimenta militar preta com a grande capa vermelha; o símbolo da região, uma cruz vermelha, estava estampado nos broches — preto e branco para Keiji — e as botas marrons limpas e novas davam um ar de elegância. Kei costumava dizer que o uniforme mais parecia roupa de vampiro e Keiji sorria um pouco toda vez que se lembrava daquilo. 

— Keiji-san, o Rei Tadao e a Rainha Junho solicitam a sua presença no reino, por favor, venha conosco. — um homem alto, com olhos pretos e cabelos do mesmo tom falou. A barba o fazia parecer mais velho do que parecia, apesar de Keiji apenas o dar uns vinte e pouco anos. Sua postura estava impecável e ele estava tão imóvel que nem parecia respirar.

— O quê? Por quê? Eu não posso ir, não sou um Red String. — Keiji suspirou e todo o sono que ainda circulava sua mente se dissipou.

— É uma ocasião especial. Rainha Junho está grávida novamente e seu parto será hoje, ela queria que seu primeiro progenitor estivesse presente.

— Minha mãe... está grávida?

— Sim, Keiji-san. Junho-sama também pediu que a desculpasse por não ter contato nas cartas, mas ela temia que algum mal pudesse ocorrer.

— Mal? Que mal? Nenhum One Color faria mal a uma criança.

— Keiji, o que está acontecendo? — a voz de seu pai Takeda surgiu bem ao seu lado. Os olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos e Keiji soube que ele tinha passado a noite chorando por conta de Kenshin. — Oh, a guarda real dos Red String! No que poderia ajudar?

— Bom dia, Takeda-san. Nós viemos escoltar Keiji-san até a nossa região, apenas por uns três dias. — o homem sorriu de lado. — O Rei e a Rainha solicitaram sua presença para a chegada do novo membro da família.

— Keiji, por que não me disse que teria outro irmão? — ele sorriu. — Vá se arrumar! Está esperando o quê?! Os senhores gostariam de uma xícara de café? Não é nada especial, mas é feito com carinho!

Keiji foi empurrado para trás quando o pai lhe lançou um olhar de censura e seus pés se viraram, subindo a escada escandalosa de madeira.

O andar de cima da casa era tão simples quanto o de baixo. Os dois amigos dormiam no mesmo quarto e ao lado deles, era o de Takeda. O banheiro pequeno com apenas água fria ficava ao lado esquerdo do quarto dos garotos. O pequeno corredor não possuía iluminação, assim como os quartos; o único lugar com luz era o banheiro.

Apesar de ser uma casa pequena, Keiji a via como lar. Ele não conseguia se lembrar se via a sua mansão nos Red String como um lar, mas ele duvidava muito.

— Quem era na porta? — Kei, seu melhor amigo e irmão de alma perguntou. O cabelo loiro estava pingando no chão amadeirado enquanto ele colocava a calça preta.

— A guarda real do Red String.

Kei arregalou os olhos e colocou rapidamente a blusa fina de manga cumprida branca. As botas desgastadas e marrons logo estavam em seus pés, assim como o óculos de armação preta em seu rosto.

— O que eles querem?

— Minha mãe está grávida, vai ter a criança hoje, ela me quer lá.

— E você vai?

— Eu não tenho outra opção. — Keiji deu de ombros e seguiu para o banheiro.

A água fria despertou seus músculos e depois de se certificar de que tinha enrolado o máximo possível, ele voltou para o quarto e se assustou ao ver Kei ainda ali.

Em cima de sua cama, uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa branca e um casaco com estampa militar pareciam novas e limpas. A botinha marrom não tinha uma sujeita e Keiji se perguntou de onde Kei tinha tirado aquilo.

— Era o seu presente... de aniversário. — as bochechas do irmão estavam vermelhas. — Eu queria te dar no dia cinco, só que... acho que é uma ocasião que você precisa delas. Olha, eu sei que não é a coisa mais chique, mas é melhor do que os trapos velhos que nós usamos aqui. Porra, Keiji, você vai pra um reino famoso e rico, o reino que você devia ter ficado e...

— Kei, cale a boca. — Keiji sorriu e passou a mão sobre o ombro do irmão. — Eu adorei e você acabou de salvar meu dia! Pare de ficar tagarelando, não é do seu feitio.

Kei sorriu e abraçou o irmão. O aroma de castanhas que ele sempre tinha fazia Keiji se sentir em casa. Apesar de amar os momentos aos quais tinha mais carinho com seu irmão, ele sentiu que aquele abraço tinha medo e insegurança. Kei estava com medo que ele não voltasse.

— Eu vou voltar. Nunca abandonaria vocês. — Keiji sussurrou e saiu do abraço, começando a se vestir. Kei continuou no quarto, mas com o olhar baixo e pensativo. Quando terminou de se vestir, pegou a única bolsa que tinha; uma mochila marrom e colocou algumas roupas que estavam mais acessíveis. Ele tinha certeza que não precisaria delas, mas preferiu levar, de qualquer forma. — Kei, eu vou voltar.

— Você pode me chamar de estúpido e o que for, mas... Olha, não fique bravo comigo, certo? Mas preste atenção, Keiji, você vai pro Red String! Se você não fosse um One Color, aquilo seria o seu reino! O que estou dizendo é que você tem a chance, talvez, de ter riqueza. De ser alguém, de ter um trabalho, algo que você não vai ter aqui. Lá você pode ter uma vida que nós nunca poderemos te dar e nós te... amamos... e eu tenho certeza que papai também não se importaria se...

As palavras de Kei foram cortadas com um tapa que Keiji desferiu em seu rosto. O local da batida logo ficou vermelho por conta da pele clara do garoto loiro. Keiji percebeu que os olhos de seu irmão estavam marejados. Ele nunca havia consigo enxergar a tonalidade dos olhos de Kei, o que lhe deixava frustrado.

— Para de falar besteira, Kei! Do jeito que você fala, parece que um pouco de ouro vai me comprar. Eu não vou abandonar você e o papai. Vocês são minha real família.

— Ok. Certo. Desculpe.

— Já disse pra parar de tagarelar, não combina com você. — Keiji sorriu e colocou a mochila sobre um ombro. Ele bateu nas costas de Kei e abriu a porta do quarto. — Ei, Kei, vou trazer um pedaço de torta de morango pra você.

O sorriso do loiro lhe fez soltar uma risadinha que ia morrendo a cada degrau que descia.

Na cozinha estreita e arrumada, se encontrava Takeda e o guarda. Eles estavam tendo uma conversa animada, como se já se conhecessem há anos. Aquilo incomodou Keiji sem fim.

— Keiji! Você está bonito!

— Kei me deu essa roupa. — falou baixo e olhou para o guarda que se levantou. Ele observou em silêncio o homem agradecer seu pai e sair pela porta, fechando-a e deixando-os sozinho. — Vocês vão ficar bem?

— Ora, é claro que sim, Keiji. Kei cuida tão bem de mim quanto você. — ele sorriu e puxou o filho para um abraço. Novamente, Keiji sentiu o medo e a insegurança. — Tome cuidado, por favor.

— Eu sei. Pai, eu vou voltar. — disse com firmeza enquanto segurava as mãos frias do homem menor. — Não precisa ficar preocupado, eu juro que vou voltar. Daqui a três dias. Não se preocupe.

Takeda sorriu e assentiu.

— Traga uma lembrança, se puder! — ele riu e acenou da porta desgastada enquanto Keiji entrava no veículo preto sofisticado.

O interior do carro era confortável e frio. A janela estava fechada, mas dava para ver o lado de fora e todo o caminho que seguiu, Keiji olhou a paisagem.

Os campos de arroz e soja logo ficaram para trás e as colinas verdes e algumas cinzas pela queimada as substituíram, até que também desapareceram e apenas árvores enormes fossem a única paisagem.

Seus pensamentos estavam no Sul, na sua casa. Ele tinha quase certeza que Takeda deveria estar chorando agora e seu coração se manteve apertado e dolorido. Algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, teimosas, e ele as limpou disfarçadamente. Não que fosse necessário. O guarda desconhecido estava no volante, olhando para a estrada sem se mover, como se estivesse só.

Não havia nenhum som, apenas o das respirações pesadas e logo o carro parecia grande demais para apenas duas pessoas.

Keiji não soube como, mas quando olhou novamente para o lado de fora, ruas pavimentadas e bandeiras vermelhas estavam à vista. Ele se lembrava de ter passado dois dias dentro de uma carruagem quando foi para o One Color com dez anos, mas aquilo fazia tempo e agora, novas estradas e passagens deveriam ter sido construídas para a melhor travessia dos transportes com alimentos.

A cidade estava lotada. Foi a primeira coisa que notou. Várias pessoas altas, usando roupas sofisticadas e joias caras andavam pela rua longa e larga.

Red String era enorme. Casas gigantes, com cores chamativas já apareciam bem antes mesmo do portão de entrada. O arco enorme com o tom vermelho sangue brilhava no sol ardente e a população que estava por fora dele usava menos joia e roupas menos chamativas, talvez fossem até menos ricas, mas exalavam o mesmo jeito esnobe. Keiji podia senti-lo de dentro do carro.

Várias placas com os nomes das ruas estavam em cada pequena esquina e as variadas lojas estavam fervendo de gente. Aquilo não deixou de maravilhar Keiji, que não via nada como aquilo há muito tempo.

As casas de dentro do portal eram enormes, com cinco andares. Todas tinham a mesma bandeira vermelha com a espada em seu quintal com gramas bem aparadas e verdes. Algumas vezes, pessoas saiam destas casas com sorrisos nos rostos maquiados e ricos. Keiji sentia-se enjoado.

Apesar de obter várias ruas, parecia que a cidade também vivia em volta de uma praça. Obviamente, era totalmente diferente do One Color. A praça estava lotada com bancos de madeira, com dois postes em formato de bola em cada lado. Havia um caminho pavimentado no meio da enorme praça e esses ligavam para um lugar diferente. Do lado direito, uma grande lanchonete que mais parecia uma casa estava lotada. Do lado esquerdo, uma grande área com piscina estava também cheia de gente. Os outros caminhos ligavam para playgrounds. Em toda a área, vendedores de pipoca, algodão doce e cachorro quente ganhavam dinheiro num piscar de olhos.

Em frente à praça, uma mansão de tom vermelho claro estava com os portões de ferro abertos. As bandeirinhas vermelhas de honra balançavam no vento. As janelas brancas estavam abertas e guardas com o mesmo uniforme preto e vermelho estavam postos. Keiji não sabia o porquê daquilo, não era como se alguém fosse tentar qualquer coisa contra o Rei. Ele podia não morar ali faz tempo, mas sabia que seu pai era temido por todos. O líder perfeito, como dizia Maquiavel; aquele que não era amado e nem odiado, mas temido, já que assim, ninguém conseguiria o tirar do poder. Seu pai realmente havia conseguido seguir as ideias do filósofo, já que o mesmo também dizia que o líder precisava de inteligência e um pouco de sorte para manter-se no poder.

Rei Akaashi Tadao estava no poder fazia nove anos. Ele havia conseguido a aprovação total da população e assim, se tornado o novo rei dos Red String of Fate, como era o nome oficial, escrito na bandeira. Keiji não se lembrava muito de seu pai, apenas sabia que havia herdado seus olhos verdes. Ele se recordava melhor de sua mãe. Sabe que ela possui cabelos pretos longos e cacheados, sempre soltos. Seus olhos o lembravam dos biscoitos amanteigados de chocolate que comia no reino e o sorriso delicado e gentil, que aquecia seu coração, nunca foi apagado de sua memória, ele apenas tentava não pensar sobre, já que temia sentir saudade.

O carro preto deslizou pelas ruas, passando pelos nobres curiosos e finalmente entrando no castelo.

Um chafariz jorrava água vermelha — Keiji agora odiava a cor – e algumas crianças jogavam moeda, rindo. Os pais estavam em volta, conversando com outros pais. Suas bolsas pequenas deviam valer milhões, tudo o que Keiji precisava para conseguir comprar um fogão novo para sua casa.

Apesar de não conhecer ninguém ali e de ter sido ensinado para não julgar as pessoas por aparências, ele odiou cada pessoa presente naquele castelo e na região também. Eles viviam como se tudo fosse fácil, como se o Sul não existisse. Problemas fúteis, como uma unha quebrada, era o fim do mundo para eles, enquanto as pessoas do Sul ficavam dias sem luz ou água porque os nobres esqueciam de fornecer. Keiji os odiava. Ele nunca veria aquilo como família.

A porta do carro foi aberta para ele e o guarda desconhecido lhe desferiu um sorriso de desculpas. Talvez Keiji não o odiasse.

— Aquele é o filho do Rei? — uma mulher alta, com cabelos laranjas enormes, enfeitados com pedrinhas brilhantes, falou. O vestido azul claro que usava era longo e também brilhava. Uma pinta que parecia artificial estava em seu queixo e os olhos azuis piscavam demais, fazendo seus cílios gigantes ficarem em evidência.

— O filho do Rei? O que foi expulso? — outra mulher, dessa vez mais baixa, com cabelos cinzas e olhos vermelhos, falou. Seu vestido era preto, batendo até os joelhos branquelos; não possuíam brilhos, apesar daquilo. O decote enorme que quase mostrava todo seus seios deveria ser o entretenimento. Seus lábios carnudos estavam tingidos com um batom vermelho escuro. Ela era bonita.

— O expulso?! — nesse momento, várias pessoas começaram a se amontar perto do garoto, fazendo com que o guarda lhe puxasse pelo braço e o levasse para dentro do castelo.

O interior era tão belo que o fez perder o fôlego. Portas de ouros e o chão de mármore claro brilhavam. Uma música calma vinha de algum lugar acima deles. Uma grande escada com duas bifurcações estavam bem no meio da sala, onde atrás, um grande quadro pintado à mão ocupava quase a parede inteira. A pintura era seu pai, com a roupa do uniforme do Red String e sua feição estava dura e fria como Keiji se lembrava. A moldura também era de ouro — era uma pena que ele não pudesse enxergar aquela cor, porque parecia realmente bonito — e tinham os kanjis de luta e respeito do lado direito.

Apesar de ser um grande salão, do tipo que se dá festas, o local estava vazio. Conversas eram ouvidas no andar de cima, como a música, mas ali parecia que estava morto de tão quieto.

— Por aqui, Keiji-san. Desculpe pelo o que aconteceu na entrada... As pessoas estão animadas com sua volta e o nascimento de Kenji.

— Eu não estou de volta. — disse entre os dentes e seguiu o guarda para um grande corredor que também estava vazio e quieto.

— O senhor poderá descansar até as sete, que será o horário programado para o parto. Sua mãe quer que você esteja no quarto ao lado, junto com seu pai. — informou enquanto abria uma porta de madeira, mostrando um quarto espaçoso, com uma grande cama de casal com lençóis brancos. Uma grande janela com cortinas vermelhas tampavam a vista do lado de fora. Havia também um enorme guarda roupa e uma porta do lado esquerdo do quarto, que deveria ser seu banheiro. — Junho-sama fez questão de colocar seu criado preferido para lhe servir. Ele já deve estar chegando. Sinta-se em casa, Keiji-san. Passo aqui as seis e cinquenta para leva-lo.

O guarda fechou a porta na hora que Keiji ia dizer que não precisava de nenhum criado, que ele conseguia se arrumar sozinho.

Ele bufou irritado e colocou a mochila em cima da cama, abrindo o guarda roupas e encontrando várias roupas chiques que ele nunca pensaria em usar novamente. Keiji não gostava das roupas reais, elas o apertavam e ele praticamente não conseguia respirar enquanto as vestia. Ele não sabia se estava preparado para ficar daquela forma novamente.

Seus pés o levaram até a janela, onde ele puxou a cortina e percebeu que por trás dela, uma porta que levava para a varanda estava destrancada.

Ele logo a abriu e estranhou como a porta de vidro não fez nenhum barulho. A parede da varanda era bege, com lâmpadas pretas e uma cadeira de balanço. Ele chegou mais perto e o sol tocou sua pele, fazendo-o estremecer. A paisagem abaixo era toda a Red String. Dava para ver o arco vermelho, as casas chamativas, as lojas, a praça e dentro da mansão. As pessoas continuavam ali embaixo, conversando e bebendo refrescos coloridos, como se nada nunca acontecesse.

Keiji olhou para o céu e percebeu como ali tudo era limpo. Não havia árvores para tampar a luz do sol e nem o barulho dos grilos, apenas as conversas paralelas e de abelhas gordas que voavam perto das flores. Ali parecia um paraíso perdido e apesar de odiar admitir, Keiji sentiu-se bem.

— Keiji-kun? — uma voz masculina o chamou e ele se virou, assustado, encontrando uma criança de cabelo laranja e olhos dourados bonitos e brilhantes. Ele usava uma blusa branca com o brasão do reino e um short preto, com suspensórios verdes; nos pés, botas marrons que pareciam grandes demais iam até um pouco acima do calcanhar.

— Q-Quem é você?

— Hinata Shouyou! — ele exclamou, sorrindo e se curvando. Keiji nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão animado e bonito. 

— E por que você está aqui?

— Junho-sama pediu que eu te ajudasse com o que precisasse. Ela disse que você não ia querer um criado porque é muito orgulhoso pra isso, mas que seria bom um companheiro para conversar!

— Desculpe perguntar, mas quantos anos você tem?

— Eu acabei de completar dezoito anos. — Hinata sorriu novamente, fechando os olhos e fazendo um joinha com o dedo.

— Oh, desculpe... — Keiji mordeu o lábio para segurar uma risada. — Eu achei que você fosse uma criança.

O sorriso de Hinata logo se desmanchou e uma carranca se formou. Ele estava com um biquinho e os braços cruzados contra o peito. Keiji não pode deixar de achar adorável.

— Por que todo mundo fala isso? Tudo bem que eu sou baixinho, mas eu não sou uma criança!

— Ok, me desculpe! — Keiji levantou as mãos e começou a rir, sem querer. A risada escapou por seus lábios e o som soou estranho em seus ouvidos. Fazia tempo que ele não ria daquela forma.

O sorriso de Hinata voltou para seus lábios.

— Tudo bem, eu estou acostumado! E além do mais, um dos pedidos de Junho-sama era que eu te fizesse rir. Ela sempre diz que minha especialidade é fazer os outros felizes. — ele sorriu novamente e Keiji se perguntava se sua bochecha não doía. — Pode até parecer estranho que eu seja feliz trabalhando aqui, mas acredite, é melhor ser criado da rainha do que ter o destino que eu deveria ter tido.

— E o que você merecia? Estar preso? O que você fez? Matou alguém? Roubou? Desculpe, mas não consigo imaginar você fazendo mal a ninguém.

O sorriso de Hinata vacilou e Keiji sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele mal conhecia aquele garoto, mas seu sorriso era tão simples e bonito que fazê-lo desaparecer deveria ser considerado crime.

— Você quer conhecer o castelo? Eu sei que falaram pra você descansar e tudo, mas eu tenho certeza que quer ver como tudo aqui mudou, aliás, já faz muito tempo que você foi embora! — Hinata gritou, jogando os braços para cima e riu alto. Os olhos de Keiji se arregalaram; ele estava surpreso em como sua alegria tinha voltado em segundos.

— Isso não vai te causar problemas?

— Claro que não! Keiji-kun, você também é um príncipe! — ele sorriu e passou para trás de Keiji, colocando as mãozinhas pequenas e quentes nas costas do mais alto e o empurrando de leve. — Vamos, vamos!

Keiji quis rir novamente.

Hinata não o tratava como um estranho ou o filho do rei, ele fazia com que Keiji sentisse que fosse uma pessoa normal, não quase um príncipe exilado.

Tirando Kei e Takeda, Keiji não conhecia outras pessoas que o fizessem se sentir daquela forma, mas aquele pequeno ponto de exclamação laranja tinha lhe cativado com poucas palavras e sorrisos calorosos.

Os dois garotos saíram do corredor iluminado e seguiram pela direita, entrando em um túnel grande. O sol refletia no toldo enquanto Hinata o puxava pela mão, o levando até um grande corredor. No final do corredor iluminado, havia duas bifurcações. As portas brancas, grandes e largas pareciam transpirar pelo calor que saía dali.

— Keiji-kun, eu resolvi te trazer no lugar que mais gosto de ficar! A cozinha! — ele sorriu e puxou de leve a mão de Keiji, que apenas o seguiu. — Aone-san!

Hinata gritou enquanto entrava no cômodo grande. As paredes eram revestidas com tijolos avermelhados e o piso era de granizo bege. Um grande fogão a lenha estava próximo a entrada e várias mulheres com vestidos cinzas e panos vermelhos na cabeça, mexiam nas panelas. O resto da equipe da cozinha se misturava entre pegar gelo em um grande freezer, lavar a louça nas três pias enormes e servir a comida nos pratos enormes. Todos transpiravam e corriam pelo espaço, mas sem nunca derrubar uma bandeja.

Os garçom se moviam com habilidade entre os outros corpos e passavam pela porta da direita e colocavam os pratos sujos na grande bancada prateada que ficava no meio da cozinha. Assim que reabasteciam suas bandejas, eles seguiam pela porta da esquerda.

Hinata passava por debaixo dos braços finos e fortes das pessoas que sorriam para ele. Keiji sentiu-se estranho quando uma mulher de olhos azuis lhe encarou e começou a cochichar com uma que estava do seu lado. Ele preferiu seguir Hinata até a outra parte da cozinha, onde outro fogão a lenha estalava.

Aquela parte, porém, estava mais vazia. Apenas alguns criados passavam por ali e cumprimentavam a maior pessoa que Keiji já tinha visto na vida.

O homem com uniforme branco de chefe deveria ter, no máximo, dois metros de altura. Seu cabelo branco era bem cortado, estilo militar e combinava com seus olhos castanhos escuros. Sua feição estava fechada, com uma carranca notável. O que mais assustou Keiji foi o fato do homem não possuir sobrancelhas.

— Aone-san! — Hinata gritou e pulou em cima das costas do gigante. A expressão fechada do homem logo se dissipou e ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Hinata. — ele assentiu e com uma mão apenas, segurou o garoto menor em suas costas. O alaranjado prendeu os braços no pescoço do homem e as pernas em sua cintura. Hinata parecia brilhar de felicidade. 

— SHOUYOU! — uma mulher de cabelos cor de mel e uma verruga enorme na testa gritou, segurando uma colher grande de metal, ela vinha correndo, fazendo o vestido marrom balançar. — VOCÊ NÃO PODE FICAR AQUI, SEU PESTINHA!

— Passem pela pequena porta à esquerda. — Aone indicou com o polegar. — Ela não consegue passar por causa dos quadris.

Hinata riu e segurou o punho de Keiji, fazendo-o quase cair sobre o garoto menor. Os dois começaram a correr, quase derrubando criados e panelas enormes. Keiji começava a se sentir tonto quando o alaranjado parou na frente de uma pequena porta branca e a puxou.

— Você primeiro. — ele deu espaço para Keiji conseguir ver que aquilo não era um caminho normal, mas sim um túnel estreito e que cheirava doce. — Esse caminho vai até os jardins, não se preocupe, Keiji-kun!

Keiji estava preocupado, mas mesmo assim colocou as duas pernas dentro do túnel e impulsionou o corpo, fazendo o deslizar pela superfície gelada e metálica. O vento quente soprava em seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos quando começou a ganhar velocidade.

Em um instante, seu corpo pairou no ar e logo se chocou contra algo fofo e molhado.

Seus olhos verdes se abriram no momento certo. Hinata estava caindo e em segundos, cairia sobre ele.

Keiji girou o corpo e viu Hinata cair no local que ele estava há alguns minutos. Ele deu um sorrisinho quando notou as bochechas vermelhas do garoto.

— O que achou? — Hinata perguntou animado.

— Pra um adolescente, você realmente age como uma criança. — Keiji provocou e Hinata lhe mostrou a língua.

Os dois ficaram quietos, recuperando o fôlego e foi quando Keiji se tocou que estava deitado sobre uma pilha de variadas flores. Elas eram amarelas, rosas, verdes e azuis. Por incrível que pareça, não tinha nenhuma flor vermelha.

— Aqui é mesmo o jardim? — Keiji perguntou quando olhou para os lados e percebeu que ali era o único lugar com flores. O restante do espaço era de cimento. Um corredor estreito se mostrava a alguns metros deles, soltando uma brisa gelada.

Hinata enrubesceu e girou o corpo, caindo no chão de cimento e ajudando Keiji a sair da pilha de flores.

— Na verdade, Keiji-kun, eu não faço a menor de ideia de onde nós estamos. — ele sorriu amarelo. — Apenas disse que o túnel dava para o jardim pra que você se sentisse a vontade, mas...

Hinata olhou para o cômodo estranho por alguns minutos.

— Parece que apenas tem uma saída de qualquer forma... Eu não sei porque Aone-san disse para virmos aqui, mas creio que ele tenha uma razão.

"Uma razão, claro... A única razão que vejo aqui é que ele também queria brincar com a cara do principezinho que voltou depois de anos!", era o que Keiji pensava quando um grito alto e estridente cortou o silêncio.

Hinata se tencionou e Keiji sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiar. Qualquer um que tivesse soltado aquele grito animalesco deveria estar sentindo muita dor.

— Keiji-kun...? — Hinata perguntou amedrontado e Keiji seguiu até o corredor. Um cheiro estranho exalava dali, assim como a brisa gélida.

Keiji engoliu em seco e deu um passo em direção ao corredor gelado quando sentiu braços rodearem sua cintura.

— Me desculpe, Keiji-kun! — Hinata sussurrou e o apertou mais forte. — Eu devia ter saído da cozinha da forma que sei! Não devia ter aceitado tão facilmente... Me perdoe, por favor!

Keiji encarou o garoto alaranjado com os olhos arregalados.

— Shouyou. Ei, está tudo bem, ok? Você queria que eu me divertisse, certo? Mamãe queria que eu me divertisse e eu estou me divertindo! — ele sorriu de leve, fechando os olhos. Hinata diminuiu a intensidade do aperto em sua cintura. — Vamos sair daqui e continuar a olhar o castelo, sim? Eu perdi muito tempo fora e agora quero conhecer tudo!

Hinata o soltou lentamente, inseguro. Keiji continuou a sorrir, o encorajando.

Quando Hinata por fim lhe soltou, eles deram as mãos e seguiram pelo corredor estreito e escuro.

No momento que chegaram ao final do corredor, uma luz forte atingiu seus olhos e eles ficaram cegos por alguns instantes. Um barulho de digitação alto era extremamente irritante.

Os olhos de Keiji se ajustaram e ele piscou algumas vezes antes de se tocar do que estava a sua frente.

Seu queixo se escancarou e do seu lado, Hinata lhe abraçou novamente.

Um corredor com celas estava lotado de pessoas com olhares cansados e doloridos. Seus cabelos haviam sido raspados e alguns tinham hematomas enormes nos braços.

Os prisioneiros olhavam com expectativa para os dois garotos que estavam petrificados, assustados e confusos.

Do lado de cima dali, bem distante, nas florestas, homens e mulheres com machados e facões marchavam rumo ao grande portal vermelho sangue.

O tempo começava a mudar. Nuvens de tempestade rodeavam a cidade, como se quisessem alertar a população de uma tragédia.


End file.
